The Last Stand
by CloneTrooper60
Summary: The plans of the droids were find by Striker,now it's up to Striker and his teammates to save everyone.
1. The Start Of A Mission

The Last Stand-Chapter 1:The Start Of A Mission

Striker and his team listen as their Clone Commander Shotgun tell them their mission.

Shotgun:We must break in this outpost and take it out,with out alerting we did that we will go to Point A for more info.

A Clone Trooper went in the room,he was holding something.

Clone Trooper:Sir,we had a new finding.(Hands paper over)

Shotgun:New vehicles,you may go.(Reads)

The trooper flys away.

Shotgun:All right troops,get in full gear and meet me outside the outposts as fast as you could(Walks away)

Soon,about 20 minutes later,all troopers in the mission were moving out.

Striker:Sir,all troopers are ready.

Shotgun:Strike Force sneak in the base!

Staying as low as they can,they went in the base.

Striker:Destroy The Command Center.

Everyone sneak in,blast all the droids and then they hardwired all the controls to everything they wanted.

Shotgun:Destroy the outpost.

Striker saw something coming at him,before he could alert anyone,it fire.


	2. Mission Goes Wrong

The Last Stand-Chapter 2:Mission Goes Wrong

Striker:Unknow object firing!

All the troops were about to panic when a large number of Jet Trooper breaks in the windows and grabs troopers were grab by 2 Jet Troopers,while the other Jet Troopers watch out.

Striker:Thanks for the lift!

Jet Trooper:You should be thanking Shotgun,his the one who made all of us be in the missons.

Striker looks at the Strike Force,it has over 30 he look at the Jet Troopers,over 100.

Striker:How did Shotgun get so many Jet Troopers?

Jet Trooper:This was a new group of Jet Troopers,Jet Troopers that was here already was command to teach them so that they would be use to the base,I'm one of them.

Striker:Ok.

The Jet Troopers soon at the camp.

Clone Trooper:So what happen.

Shotgun:New vehicles,with good firepower and like the report.

All the clones knew what it was,before when the clones were dismissed,they were handed the same report by other clones.

Striker:How is that it has no weakness?

Shotgun:It had the best part of every kinds of Separatist vehicles that works good.

Striker:Like how it had the Hailfire Droid's missiles,Droideka's shield,and other many more?

Clone Trooper:Right,it's like a war machine build for everything,it even carrys over 100 droids.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

Clone Captains:The camp had been find by the droi-AHHH!(Runs as he try to escape the battle)

Striker:Let's go.

Striker climbs on a Clone Walker with a other clone and they are off,as they are near a Hyena Droid Bomber flys down and bombs the Clone Walker was hit as some crash,runs,or standby in the woods.

Clone Trooper:This mission fail.

Striker:There is something better than that,getting out of here!

The group knew most clones had die from the ambush,the only thing they could do is stay there,or fight to death.

A large sound then cause the clones to jump on their feet,leaning on their Clone Walkers,Striker bit his lips."Where is Shotgun?"he think.

Then the clones hears lightsaber and blasting,then Striker saw Anakin Skywalker and clones fighting a near by group of thinking Striker push the nearest clone to him and climbs on the Clone Walker and then the clones saw the jedi.

Striker blast at the droids,then Skywalker slice the leftover droids,Striker saw Captain Rex and his men,the trooper bow to the general.

Anakin:I find a plan from a droid commando,they are going to attack your base a rough way.

Captain Rex:You better be ready.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

Then 5 gunships with some clones flew down and pick them up.

Commander Cody:We are sure we pick up everyone,I'm sending clones to seach the area more.


	3. Ambushed

The Last Stand-Chapter 3:Ambushed

Few days later after the mission,Striker were guarding the base when he hear a big boom,he swings his blaster to the sound.

Striker:This,just great!(Goes on comlink)I had spotted the vehicles.

Clone Commander:Move into Sector 1.(Over comlink)

Clones start retreating as they look back for signs of danger.

Captain Rex:Striker,if you made it I you will be ,I'm putting you in charge of all 501st troops you find in the battle,you guys hear that?(Over comlink)

501st men and Striker:Yes sir!

Soon everyone is hiding behind something,looking at the door.

Striker:Nice and easy.

BANG!

Clone Captain:Something knock the door out.

BANG!BANG!

Striker:They are banging on the main door,ready all wepons.

With one last push,the door give up.

Striker:FIRE!

The Commando Droids look at each other and then turn back,but they wre hit.

Striker:Spit up.

Then the vehicles rush in the room.

Striker:Watch out!

Striker push a squad of trooper out of the way and was hit.

Clone Trooper:Someone get him in Sector 2!

Striker was fainting,then he feel clones holding him up and running.

Clone Trooper:We got a clone hit by a new vehicle!

Clone Captain:Team 1 and 2 report to Sector 2!

Then the Clone Captain take a look at Striker.

Clone Captain:Ouch,you took a big shot.

Rex and Cody then came in and look at Striker,"Good Luck"Cody said,and they went into battle.

Striker:Can...I..still battle...sir?

A Commando answer him.

Clone Commando:You were hit by a bit bullot going 30 miles per hour that are for destroying a small group,but your armor had been upgarded so yes.

Striker:Ouch,ouch.(Gets up)

Clone Commando:You will get use to it.

Striker:The sounds are fainting,why?

Clone Commando:Everyone hide!

Everyone start finding a place to hide.

Striker:I got a feeling something will bust in.

Clone Commando:Happens all the ti-Captain Rex and Commander Cody were in there!

Striker:They could be alive, not use the comlink.

BOOM!

Striker:I'm going in(Points to Stealth Troopers to follow)

The troopers went in a room,full of clones and droids,a hurted clone said them stall the droids to let Rex get awwy.

Striker:Someone put him in a safe place.

Rex:Cody,can you move?

Cody:Stuck,just like you and everyone.

Striker find Rex,Cody,and 14 clones.

Striker:We find Rex,Cody,and 14 Sector 2 safe?(Over comlink)

Clone Commando:(Coughs)No,do not..go back...they spit up and fire all over the place,hitting us.(Over comlink)

Clone Trooper:The battle is taking place in Sector 3,but some droids is left behind,reports show there is more than 5,000,000 droids,and more than 800,000 kinds.(Over comlink


	4. The Plan

The Last Stand-Chapter 4:The Plan

BOOM!5 Commando Droids rush in.

Striker:Sir the blaster is not doing any good for us!

Rex:Upgraded droids.(Takes gun and blast a head)

Striker:Almost there...(Dock and blast again)

Striker:Done so what should we do-(Saws a object)Hey what's this?(Bends and pick up)

Striker read it,then he just look at it all shocked.

Striker:The new vehicles's info!Also the plan to use it!(Give to Rex)

Rex:This is rex,we need help escaping,now.(Over comlink)

Clone Captain:I think I could,(Over comlink)I will get someome.(Turns away to the battle)Hey boys someone get Rex,track him down!

20 minutes later...

Clone Captain:Sir where you want to go?

Rex:Can we use the comlink to talk to someone long range?

Clone Captain:No,they jammed it,but we unjammed the whole base.

Rex:Bring us to outpost in the woods,and bring some more send troopers to other outposts,something tells me that everyone is under attack.

Soon something fire at them.

Rex:Get 2 Gunships back to the base,and the others spit up!

All Gunships crashed.

Rex:How far are we?

Striker:More than 20 miles.

Rex:Pack everything you can find in the Gunships.

Striker find some drinks and food that will last everyone 1 week.

Cody:I find a big attack ship near by,and I find Commander Shotgun.(Clone in first chapter)

Shotgun:Hey boys.(Waves to team)

Striker:How's the ship?

Shotgun:Most door were lock tight.

10 minutes later...

Striker:Your stuck here?

Clone Trooper:A Commando Squad is lock in there.

BANG!

Striker feel it,he was shocked.

Striker:Nice Heavy Duty Door.

Striker reach for his Heavy Duty Laser Cutter,he said "Glad I ask for it" and cut the door,then he went back to Rex.

Rex:The plan shows a heavy strike on our base,even better than this one.

Striker:We need to stop the bases from sending droids.

Rex:My men are calling the base,and we will be attacking the main one.


End file.
